


Under the Covers

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick is cold.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Under the Covers

Patrick shivered as he pulled his sweater tighter around himself. _God, I'm freezing,_ he thought as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering. _Who in the hell booked us on a tour through Canada in the middle of winter?_

Just then Pete slid his arms around him, pulling him close. "you okay?"

"I feel like an ice pop," Patrick complained as he turned away from the window and into his lover's arms. He glared at the bassist; Pete was in a t-shirt and battered jeans, looking completely comfortable and relaxed. "Aren't you cold?"

Pete shook his head. "I'm fine,' he said, much to Patrick's annoyance. "Do you want me to call down for more tea?'

Patrick shook his head. "By the time it gets here it'll be cold." He rested his head on Pete's shoulder. "Is the heat on?"

"It's jacked up all the way, baby," Pete said, kissing his hair. "Why don't you get back into bed? I'll see if I can find another blanket somewhere."

Patrick got back under the covers. "Whose bright idea was it for us to come to Canada in the middle of January?' 

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Pete pulled a blanket out of the closet and laid it out over the bed before taking off his jeans and climbing in next to Patrick. "Is that any better?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "Yeah." He snuggled close. "I'm sorry I'm so grumpy. I just hate being cold."

"I know, baby." He pulled the covers around Patrick a little tighter. "Give it a minute. You should warm up soon."

Patrick sighed. "You're being awfully patient with me."

"You deserve a little patience after the hell this tour has been." Broken down buses, missed flights, faulty equipment and a bout of food poisoning had left the band exhausted. "At least it's almost over."

"Yeah." Patrick said. he slid his hands under Pete's t-shirt. "Mmm...you're like a furnace."

Pete suddenly went very still. "Baby...don't start something you don't want to finish."

Patrick peeked under the covers; Pete was hard, with his erection straining the confines of his underwear. "Is that how it is?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Pete hesitated. "You don't have to," he finally said, adjusting himself a little. "It'll calm down eventually."

"I know I don't have to." Patrick leaned in to give his lover a teasing little kiss. "Do you want me to?"

Pete ran his thumb over Patrick's lips. "Only if you want to," he finally said. "If you don't, it's okay."

"Still doesn't answer my question." Reaching under the covers, Patrick gripped his cock and gently squeezed. "It certainly feels like you do."

Pete closed his eyes as a whimper escaped him. "God...Patrick..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ducking his head under the blankets, Patrick pulled down his underwear and took his lover's swollen cock into his mouth.

Pete groaned as he sagged back against the pillows. "Oh, God," he said as his eyes drifted shut. "Patrick...baby...oh, that's good. So good. You do that so good, my baby."

Patrick gripped his lover's hips, holding him still as he sucked. _You taste so good,_ he thought, taking Pete as deep as he could before he backed away. He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking away the fluid leaking out. _Love you..my Pete..._

Pete clutched at the blankets covering him, arching into Patrick's touch. "Patrick...baby...can't..." he warned. he came a moment later, spilling everything he had down his lover's throat.

Patrick swallowed him down, licking him clean before pulling up his underwear and peeking out from under the covers. "Delicious," he said, grinning as he leaned up for a kiss. 

"Christ, you're amazing," Pete breathed, drawing Patrick closer. "And that mouth of yours should be illegal in civilized countries." He paused. "Can I do something for you?"

"Maybe later," Patrick said as he closed his eyes. he was already drifting off. "For now...can you just hold me while I take a nap?"

Pete smiled as he pulled the blankets tighter around them both. "That I can do."


End file.
